Wolf's Twilight
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: A Twilight 'fic based off the universe of Wolf's Rain. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are searching for paradise with the aide of the Flower Lupis, Alice. Chased by wolfhunter Charlie and his faithful dog Bella, will they ever make it? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: A wolf and Divorcees

**AN: I know I should be working on "Yin and Yang" but I got writers block, and a great idea I just had to atleast start. I dunno when I'll finish, but I probably will.**

**Yes, I know this is the weirdest most random thing EVER but…meh, I Thought it would be fun.**

**Note:**

**Edward is kinda Kiba-esque**

**Emmett is Emmett…partly Toboe-ish but not that much**

**Jasper is Hige-ish**

**Rose is a little Tsume, but she's mostly Rose**

**Alice is…Sorta Cheza as a wolf**

**Bella is kinda Blue**

**Charlie is sorta Quent**

**Renee or Esme might be Cher(unsure)**

**Carlisle or Charlie might be Hubb**

**The werewolves might be wolf hunters(ironic, eh?)**

**None of this Is a definate, mind you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" or "New Moon" or the concepts borrowed from the AMAZING anime "Wolf's Rain"( I refuse to acknowledge the HORRIBLE manga. Even though I own both volumes…)**

**Chapter 1-A Lone Wolf and Divorcees. **

A tall male with bronze hair looked up at the sky. He appeared to be a human male, and no one had any reason to question it…

But he wasn't.

No. This male, known as "Edward" was really a member of a species thought to have been hunted to extinction…

The wolf.

He may appear to be human, but he was merely mentally cloaking himself. He had made himself appear to the human eye as one of them, when in reality he was a lithe, glossy-bronze-furred canis lupis.

And he was searching….

He had come to the town of Forks because he could smell a smell no wolf had smelled in centuries…

The Lunar Flower.

Could it be he would finally find _Rakuen? _The wolf paradise? It seemed like an impossible dream, but he would try for it.

He padded casually about the city. He smirked. He _loved _his disguise. Stupid unsuspecting humans. They were so_ baka. _Such fools. Idiots. Stupid. The thing they told stories about, feared, and thought they had rid the land of was walking amung there midst, unbeknonst to them all. Again, they were so _baka_.

Charlie sighed. Not a wolf in sight lately. He patted his gun and ran his right hand through his thinning brown hair. His eyes, a color perfectly matching his hair, scanned the streets as he walked down them one more time for the night. He looked down fondly at his hunting dog, Bella. Her fur was a gorgeuas and complex mixture of mousy brown and blueish gray, her eyes the shade of chocolate.

He tied Bella up outside the bar. Bella huffed. She hated being left outside in the cold…the world..the whole world was cold now. Plus, when Charlie returned he would surely be heavily drunk. She wasn't worried about him striking her, as he would never do that, even when drunk, but she was still rather concerned for her poor master's well-being.

Years ago, a woman named Renee and Charlie were happily married. But it didn't last very long. Unhappy, she filed for divorce within the year. Charlie has found a way to blame It on wolves. Renee had a bit of a thing for them, but it wasn't because she herself cared. It was more that her friends in the scientific community she had been trying to break into were interested in them, and she figured the more interested she seemed the more likely it would be for her to get an easy job. It wasn't likely for Renee to have gotten a science involved job, as she was rather stupid herself, but she was in it for the money the nobles could pay her. If she accomplished something they liked, she could be a rich woman before you said "Bob's your uncle." Not like she would. With the few brain cells she seemed to posses, she wouldn't be making scientific brekthroughs anytime soon. More like sponging off others.

Bella herself tied into this story. Charlie had bought her out of lonelyness, and trained her as a hunter as his hatred for wolves grew. Her name, Bella, was the shortened version of what Charlie and Renee had planned to name a child if it had been female-Isabella. Therefore, Charlie would occasionally refer to Bella as "Is".

It was a slow night at the labs. Dr. Carlisle Cullen stared at the wolf in the liquid containment chamber. She was sleeping as she floated in suspention. Her fur was pitch blak with a few purplish hairs mixed in around her muzzle. She was no ordinary wolf, though. She was taken from her mother, who had been killed by nobles' solders, as a young pup and given to the scientists for experimentation. Well, first it went to Lord James' team. They somehow managed to fuse the pup with lunar flower essence. It was said before there were flower maidens created from such flowers, but there had never been a wolf with such origins. The nobles for some reason wanted it tried, and took an already existing wolf for their experimentation. She technically had no name, but Dr. Cullen had been affectionately calling her "Alice". Why not, he reasoned?

Renee walked up to Carlisle and sat down in the beat-up worn-out leather swivel chair next to him. She pulled out a nail file and said," What's up, Carly?"

" Don't call me that.." Dr. Carlisle muttered, not paying attention to her. He wondered how she even got here. Friends in high places, he guessed. Surely not by brains. The twit. He instead, stared intently at Alice. There was so much he wanted to learn about this amazing creature.

" Oh, now," Renee said," What's so interesting? Experiment number 4-52b doesn't seem to be doing anything. Just like always."

" If you'd actually pay attention to things.." Carlisle began, biting his tongue. He just slammed his papers on the counter-like surface infront of him and groaned. She was so infuriating, with her stupidity.

Renee began to riffle through his files," Nothing interesting here.." she muttered.

" Hey!" Carlisle shouted," Put those down! They're important!"

" Oh, don't get your feathers in a bunch, Carly," Renee said, putting them down and crossing her arms then glaring at him," You're looking rather handsome today, Carly."

" Whatever.." he muttered under his breth, frustrated but not losing his cool. Carlisle rarely lost his cool. He usually remained pretty calm about things.

Carlisle heard a beeping noise. He jerked his bowed head up to squint his eyes at the screen. He was getting a speed in the slow heartbeat of Alice. Something was up. She seemed…and this was impossible-she seemed to be responding to wolf activity.

**AN: I know, that was rather strange. Hopefully it'll get better? Review me please, I love constructive critism, but don't flame. I'm not good at keeping people's personallity's right, but since not much is known about some of the Twilight/New Moon vampires personallities, it might not be as hard for me. I hope you found this satisfactory.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pack and a Detective

**AN: If all the wolves look like sues that's a good sign. Because you're only seeing certain sides of them now. More about them will be revealed over time. **

**Chapter 2-The pack and a detective**

A girl was walking in the city, alone. Her golden locks flowing in the wind as she roamed the cold, empty streets of what was left of the small town of Forks. Like Edward, she, Rosalie, was one of the few surviving member of the wolf species. She was truly a tannish brown she-wolf. She was alone. All she needed was herself. Or so she told herself. Deep down, she knew she would be better off with company..but she was too stubborn to seek it or warm up to anyone. _Homo Sapien_ or _Canis Lupus._ She let out a small sigh. Weakness was not an option. Longing for the company of others was a weakness. Getting attached to others only made you miserable. They die. They leave. If you didn't care in the first place, you never will.

And yet, she couldn't help but _want _to care every once in awhile. But she always quickly shook the thoughts from her mind.

A small, dark-furred wolf crept through the alley, in search of any possible item of food. He didn't bother to cloak himself as he was in a position his illusion just couldn't mimic provided all the junk around him. He had a claw-given scar on his right shoulder, giving him a painful remember even when at a gentle lope that he had a nasty encounter with a bear he had angered. And now, he was living in this city, digging through trash. Prey was that scarce in surrounding areas. No wonder the bear got angered so easily. He crawled out of his tight quarters and let out a soft whine. He projected his human illusion, a dark-haired boy.

And, last bt not least, roaming the streets was a honey-blonde boy called Jasper, yet another of the few surviving wolves. _Ookami. _He sighed and bit into a hotdog absently. He didn't care what it was, it was food. It was edible, and it nourished him. It was more than could be said for some of the survivors, as the tales told. He chuckled as he walked, putting up the hood of his hoodie to shield his face from the rain. Or so it appeared to the humans. Truly, he just shook some water from his fur, but humans didn't _do _that. And he was masquerading as a human, so his illusion had to appear to be acting like one.

Detective Esme sighed. Not much work as of late. Life was rough in Forks these days. She remembered the times when it actually got warmer than 50 degrees. It was heaven. Heaven. She sighed. Life was like heaven when she lived with Carlisle. Those were the days. But she wouldn't dwell on it. She tried with each passing day to stop thinking about Carlisle. But she couldn't.

Bella sat outside the bar in boredom. Charlie had not yet returned. The bronze-haired youth called Edward strolled on past her. Being a dog, she was not fooled by his illusion. And yet, she rose no alarm. She just sat there in silence, and awe, as he began to accelerate into a gentle lope. His intense eyes fixed their gaze upon her for a split second before a terror-striken hair-raising cry broke the silence. A few strands of crimson blood oozed from a opening wound on his shoulder. Bella saw a flash of tan as white fangs stained with fresh blood dug into the flesh of the wolf. She took a closer look, as the attacker settled in her grip-it was another wolf. Why it was attacking this handsome stranger, Bella knew not. But somehow, she felt she should help him. What _was _she thinking? Help one of the awful, bloodthirsty, vicious creatures that she was taught a wolf was? Was she mad?

But she didn't really think about that, nor did she care, at the moment. She leapt into the air, immediately springing up to aid the stranger. But alas, in her frenzy she had forgotten about the thing holding her within a few feet of a pole: her leash. She turned to the thing leather strap and frantically began to gnaw. No good. It wasn't giving way. Not even the slightest sign of weakening. She began to tug on it, and drag herself to the limits of it's reach, choking her but hopefully leading it to eventually snap in two.

Meanwhile, the fighting wolves were really going at it. Rose, Edward's Attacker, appeared to be prevailing for about five minutes. It was clear Edward had the upper hand. Rather, _forepaw_. He grabbed the tan she-wolf by the right forelimb, sinking his strong jaws deep into the flesh of his combatant. She lifted her by said limb and thrust her across the deserted streets. He wasted no time in watching her fly, and quickly sprinted over, swiftly gripping her tail in his teeth before she had the opportunity to pick herself up again, and flipping her over on her back, the throwing her once more. His eyes flashed. There was no mercy in those now cold eyes, as he fixed his gaze intently on the other wolf.

Bella was desperately gasping for air as she strained to pull the leash in two. Finally, she felt the pressure on her neck release, she could breathe once more, and heard a SNAP! As the leather severed in two. She gazed intently at the battle scene. Rose was picking herself up as Edward watched, looking at her with eyes that had a hint of amusement flicker in them. Rose let out a soft whimper as she slowly rose to her probably aching feet. She panted heavily then lunged herself at Edward once more. He had a smug expression across his dace. He could deal with this. Just a simple dodge and she'd go flying into the concrete, feeling the force of her assault herself.

But to his surprise, Bella leapt into the air, plowing into Rose and knocking them both down onto the cold, hard ground. He second Bella touched Rose, Edward shook his head and blinked. It was as if coming out of a trance. Bella quickly rose to her feet and pinned Rose down beneath her massive paws. She then removed all but one paw from atop Rose's bruised body, and gently rest her right forepaw on the center of Rose's stomach. She shifted all her weight onto that paw, digging her dull, worn claws into her fur for a split second, then pushed her to the side with her paw.

Edward casually padded over, and stared at the young she-wolf seemingly cowering on the ground. " Not so high and mighty now, eh?" he said in a cool, calm, even soothing voice," On your feet!"

Shaking, Rose pulled herself up with a silent wince of pain. She had a assortment of scratches, bites, and bruises scattered all over her body, but it had not crushed her spirit. However, at the moment she thought it might be in her best interest to play the cowering weakling, so she continued to shake.

" Don't mess with me again," he barked," Get out of my sight before I decide you would be better as a corpse."

And she scurried away hurriedly, a smug look on her face. _Sucker, _she thought.

Charlie then burst out of the bar, obviously drunk. " A wolf?" he said, referring to the bleeding bronze canine." Good job Bella, I see I've taught you well! Given this demon a beating, have you?" he said proudly," Now I'll give him something he'll never forget.." he pulled out his gun.

_No!_ thought Bella_, Not him!_ She, despite her training, ran to Charlie and leapt onto him, knocking him over.

" Go!" she barked to the stranger.

" I would've managed without you," was the only reply she got, as he sped into the dark alleyways of the wasteland that was what was left of Forks.

**AN: Please review! I'm really proud of this so far, I think it's my best work yet! I'd love opinions though!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alice Awakes

**AN: Edward seems less Sueish in this chapter, as you get inside his head, get to know him. This chapter was gonna have more Bella originally, but it kinda turned into Alice and Edward hour…..**

**Chapter 3-Alice Awakes and Bella ponders**

Carlisle was stunned. For the first time, Alice was waking up. That could only mean one thing: somewhere within a few miles, there was a wolf.

And he was injured. She could sense the blood flowing from a recently opened, in any manner of ways, wound.

This was amazing. After the monitoring, all their work, Alice was waking. The Flower Lupus. Awake. It was a dream come true for Carlisle. A dream. Not all his dreams…..but one of them. Her eyes opened. A light shade of lilac they were, through and through. She was blind, they had known. But never did they think her eyes would be so….odd looking. It was hard to describe it, hard to put it in words.

" Finally something happened…" Renee said," Carlisle, I broke a nail! Would you mind writing my notes for me?" she batted her eyelashes pathetically.

" No," he said," I'm reporting this, I've got to-"

" Please?" she said," I can't write and I'm in _pain…"_

" It's a nail, deal with it," he replied, walking out of the room.

_I'll win him over yet, _Renee said,_ I swear it._

Bella whined softly as she licked Charlie's face.

" Stupid dog!" he said," The wolf was right there and you just let it-" he stopped," I'm sorry, Bella. Why'd you let him escape? You've done so well before…"

She just stared at him. Why _did _she let him escape? She wondered. What came over her? What make this wolf different?

Edward padded down the street, ignoring his still-bleeding shoulder. The blood-flow wasn't very much anymore. He sniffed the air. The scent he had been following was growing stronger…he must be getting close.

After a little bit of wandering, he came upon a building. The scent was extremely strongly coming off of it. This must be it. He found the back door very slightly ajar. Not enough for him to dig his muzzle into it and swing it open, so he turned and kicked the skinny side of the door with his right hind-leg and it went flying open. He casually padded in, as a his claws made a faint clicking sound hitting the hard wood floor with every step he took. He sniffed. The smell was so strong it was overwhelming, even intoxicating. If moonlight was like bread and water to the wolves, the scent of the lunar flower was the finest wine. He strolled down the halls, his head held high, his tail waving like a flag. His confidence was foolish, but was a proud wolf. He was an_ Ookami_. These silly humans were no match for his greatness. But his cockiness would some day get him in trouble.

He eventually came to a room full of people in long, white coats. They looked very excited as they sat there. Edward sighed. He'd have to be careful. His human illusion only had one standard set of clothes, so he couldn't make it blend in. Was it even worth it to disguise himself right now? Whether he appeared human or wolf to them mattered not. If he was spotted, they'd want him out. Neither a wolf nor a random teenage boy was supposed to be in there.

He casually strolled behind the scientists, walking slowly and taking great care that his claws didn't scratch the marble floor of this room. Granted, it was impossible for him to keep moving and prevent a little noise from being made, but he figured It didn't matter as long as it wasn't loud, in their excitement the humans would not notice, on top of that their hearing was no where near as good as the hearing of a wolf. He tried to make out what the humans were looking at, squinting his eyes and straining to see. They were all crowding around it, but he knew it was the source of the scent he'd been following.

_Click! Click! _His claws scraped against the floor. " What..was that?" came a voice, as a red-headed male human turned to see Edward standing there," Guys.." he said, turning and pulling on the sleeve of one of his colleagues.

" Not now.." came the answer.

" You really need to see this," he whispered.

Edward just chuckled. Humans.

" What is it," called the other man," This better be import-" he stopped in mid-sentence,"-ant. Oh my god..it's a..wolf."

And soon, pandemonium broke out. Edward ran frantically through the crowds of people. He leapt effortlessly onto a machine, stepping on all sorts of buttons. There must have been enough force in one of his light-footed steps to actually "press" one of the buttons, as Alice's containment chamber began to drain of it's liquid content, and broke open, spilling Alice on the concrete floor.

Suddenly, Edward froze. Considering the fact that he was in midair while doing so, as he landed on the ground he crashed down hard against the stone floor. He immediately got to his feet, undaunted. The scent..he could smell the sweet scent of Lunar flower stronger than ever. Ignoring the scientists scrambling around, trying to catch him, he sprinted to the source of the aroma. It took mere seconds for him to reach his destination, but even that seemed too long, His eyes then gazed at the wolf before him. He was confused. This was no flower, yet it reeked with the sweet stench of the substance.

" Who..are you?" he asked hesitantly.

" Alice," came a fuzzy, watery sounding reply.

On the spur of the moment he said," You want to escape?"

" Yes, please," she replied.

" Follow me then," he told her as he began to run again. Idiot. Stopping so long. But…something about her had temporary clouded his thoughts. Her overwhelming scent. She seemed to radiate the essence of paradise.

He peered over his shoulder. The strange _wolf_ if that was even an appropriate word to describe her, was following closely behind.

He ducked into a deserted room and desperately looked around. Soon this empty room would be filled with scientists. No doors. No windows. No escape. He was desperate. Soon he'd be caught and they'd do who knows what to him. He'd trapped himself. Then, he glanced up. A ventilation shaft. He leapt and gripped the metal cover over the opening with his teeth, digging his jaws in between the holes, and ripped it clean off. As he hit the floor again, he spat it out and kicked It to the side. He didn't care to cover his tracks, so to speak, so they didn't guess where he'd gone. He was too frantic. And besides, who'd believe a wolf would crawl through a ventilation shaft? You'd be called insane.

He leapt into the shaft and waited for Alice to follow. Sure enough, seconds later she did just that. They crawled swiftly through the shaft until they came to another opening. Edward kicked it open and poked his head out into whatever room they were over. He was in luck: there was the door he had left ajar as he broke and entered originally. He leapt down and Alice followed suit. Edward took a quick look around. Coast clear. He scurried out, closely followed by Alice, and looked back at the building, as he could hear a crackling noise.

And to his surprise, the building was on fire.

" I wasn't responsible for that.." he said. He looked up. A Noble's ship was hovering above. He didn't know what was going on and, frankly, he didn't want to.

**AN: Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Picking a Brain and a rat

**After re-reading chapter 2 I realized I missed a mistake in there when editing..well, a few. I was careless with that chapter I suppose. I shall edit it and re-upload it. But, when it calls her leash "Thing" it should be "thin"**

**A lot of things that'll seem like plotholes will be explained later.**

**Also, I forgot to post this:**

** drew a really quick and ugly Bella!**

**Chapter Four**

Rose sat atop a dumpster, licking her wounds. She was too proud to admit she was in pain. She purposely took a dive, true, but his strength was much more than she had judged it to be. She now really wanted a serious match with this dude.

Why did she attack?

Simple. She didn't want trouble with him. She liked to give any wolves she met whatever message would be to her advantage. If she knew the wolf would take advantage of a weaker wolf, she'd show off her strength and kick their butt. If they pitied the weaker wolves, she'd attack then throw the fight. She had no tolerance for dealing with others. So she tried to keep herself out of trouble with them. She was confident she could kick their butts..but they might still bug her. And the smallest amount of contact with others possible.

Renee was furious. All her hard work mooching off others to get her here, where she had a possibility of getting rich if the nobles liked the work she supposedly did, down the drain! She stared at the building. She looked around. White-coated scientists were fleeing the building all around her. But she would not leave. Not until Carlisle appeared or If she knew he was dead. She still had a chance. She just had to get that stubborn man to fall in love with her so she could marry him. He was a brilliant man. No doubt some noble would be pleased enough with his work to make him a rich man. Being married to him, she'd be a rich woman. But that dang man! He seemed unaffected by all her flirting. Her extra make-up. Her sweet, alluring perfume. She had been told she was a gorgeous woman. Why was he completely unaffected by her beauty?

Carlisle came out, his lab coat scorched, coughing.

" Carly!" she said," Are you alright? I've been waiting for you forever!" she said in those dopey girly voice tones.

Carlisle groaned. Why?" That's….nice.." he said.

" Are you alright?!" she continued," Oh, dear! Your coat! It's been ruined! How about I knit you another one?"

_You don't knit lab coats_, he thought, _idiot._" Oh..how nice..you don't need to do that," he said, with a very fake looking smile forced upon his face.

" You sure?" she said.

" Yes," he replied," Now, excuse me..I'm going home. Look!" he said excitedly," I managed to salvage some notes!"

The man was brilliant. And he really cared about his work. She grinned. Oh yes. The nobles would like this man very much. Which meant she would, too.

As he departed, she stared. She shook herself. She would not get really attached to this man, she told herself.

Emmett whined. No food. His stomach rumbled, as if demanding he feed it, immediately. He heard a faint scratching noise. His eyes searched the alley. He saw movement. But it was dark, and whatever was moving was dark, too…

He pounced. Drat. He didn't catch it. No matter. It couldn't escape the alley…

He saw it move again. He lunged at it once more, and this time hit it dead on. He heard bones _crunch _as his paws pressed down on the tiny body, He felt the warm, sticky blood on his fur. He lifted the paw and picked it up by a long, skinny, pink tail and dragged it over to the spot he had decided to eat it in. He was proud with himself. He had killed something. He would survive.

" I wouldn't eat that if I were you," came a cold, female voice.

" Why not?" he snapped back.

" That rat," came the smooth reply," is carrying plenty of diseases. It'll make you sick. But hey, what do I care? Eat it if you wish."

" Hey…why did you warn.." but he wasn't going to get a reply any time soon.

Meanwhile, Edward was picking Alice's brain quietly atop a tall building.

" So..how where you…created?" he inquired awkwardly.

Alice paused for a second," I do not know. However, I shall tell you all I recollect. That pleases the Dr. Edward, yes?"

" I'm not a Dr.," Edward told her.

She looked up at him," I do not understand. Is not Dr. part of names?"

" You didn't introduce yourself as Dr. Alice," Edward reminded her.

"I thought…I thought that I was different," she replied," I am different, am I not?"

Edaward looked up," yes, you are different…but that's not a bad thing. Dr..it's..it is a title a human takes on if he gets a certain type of education," he explained.

" Oh," Alice said," Then, the people at the labs all have these educations…"

" Many of them, yes," Edward said," But I am not human, nor did I get that education. I am just Edward."

" Alright, Just Edward," she replied.

" You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Edward inquired.

" Yes I am," she replied warmly, looking fondly over at Edward.

" So, you were saying, about your memory?" he inquired.

" Yes.." she replied, looking distant and briefly glancing up at the moon.

" One of my first memories was my mother. I was deaf. I was blind. But I remember the warmth of her fur, the squished feeling I felt when suckling with my siblings…I remember hands. Human hands. I remember…being overwhelmed with..the scent. I remember needles..alot of it is a blur..then, I remember..darkness. And..a sharp pain. I could sense…blood. I could feel..blood," she tried to explain it, but obviously was having difficulty finding the right words to describe it," I opened my eyes..for the first time in..so long. I saw…people..and…then..time passed…I saw…you..and…crazy..frenzy…I was free.."

Edward just nodded," Do you know..why you smell like Lunar flowers?"

" Sort of..the scientists..they called me..the Flower Lupus…" she said.

Edward just nodded understandingly.

" I…seem to..know things.." she said," I knew,you would come. I saw it, before it happened..just part ofit..the button.."

" You saw the future?" Edward inquired.

" A little of it," she replied.

**AN: Two chapters a day..I'm tired…yawns**


End file.
